Gell Kamemor
Gell Kamemor was a female Romulan born in the 2250s decade of the 23rd century. She was from the world of Glintara and was a member of the Ortikant clan, one of the Hundred from which the Romulan Senate was selected. Kamemor became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire in 2382. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Biography Career Kamemor served as a teacher and professor of higher education early in her career, and then later as a diplomat. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) By 2311 she was the Romulan Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets as well as the Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. By this point in her career she had come to see the need for Romulan Star Empire to embrace its interstellar neighbours. Kamemor favored a lasting peace with both, and she worked closely with Klingon Ambassador Kage and Federation Ambassador Paulo Endara to draft a peace treaty among the three nations. However, after the Tomed Incident, which caused political shockwaves within the Star Empire, the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire made her present instead a nonnegotiable agreement to the Klingons and the Federation. Both nations accepted and signed the agreement which came to be called the Treaty of Algeron. The treaty was a renunciation of the Empire's neighbours and was contrary to everything Kamenor had worked for. ( ) Kamemor was a friend of Captain John Harriman, and by 2311, she had known him for 15 years. Prior to 2311, she had last seen him five years earlier, at the signing of a trade accord on a moon in Tholian space. Kamemor eventually agreed to transport Harriman aboard the Romulan flagship after he convinced her that Admiral Aventeer Vokar would attack the Federation regardless of whether or not he had been authorized to do so. Kamemor felt inspired to negotiate peace mostly because of the presence of her wife and son. ( ; |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Kamemor later served as a military liaison, the administrator of a city, and then as a territorial governor of Alva't'kresh. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) As of 2381, Kamemor had largely retired from politics and was contented in her life. During that year, with the announcement that a new Romulan Senate was to be constructed, the Ortikant selected her to be the figurehead of their family. She accepted this role, not understanding why it had been offered to her, but nevertheless oversaw the group's selection of a new Senator to represent their interests. She enthusiastically supported Xarian Dor for the assignment. However, Dor only served the senate for a short period due to his untimely death. The Ortikant quickly decided to replace him with Kamemor herself due to her dedication to the Romulan people. In early 2382, due to the death of Praetor Tal'Aura, the Senate appointed Kamemor as the new Praetor. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) In September 2383, Fleet Admiral Devix came to Praetor Kamemor to inform her about the loss of contact with the warbird , and his suspicions that its commanding officer, Commander Kozik, could be undertaking rogue actions against the Federation. Kamemor tasked him with selecting a ship and crew to convey her in secret to Earth in the hopes that she could speak directly to the President of the United Federation of Planets, Nanietta Bacco. To that end, Devix himself transported Kamemor to Earth aboard the . After uncloaking in orbit, and being challenged by the and , Devix spoke with Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar and had Kamemor beamed down to a secure location in the New Zealand Penal Settlement before she was transported to the Palais de la Concorde in Paris. After a rocky start, Kamemor convinced Bacco that she sought peace, and that the theft of quantum slipstream drive plans from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, and the destruction of Deep Space 9 were the actions of rogue agents. She also warned Bacco of her suspicions regarding the Vetruvis. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) In 2385, Kamemor started to build a relationship with Bajor and the United Federation of Planets through Bajoran First Minister Asarem Wadeen. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Personal life Kamemor had one son, Sorilk, with her wife Ravent. However, Sorilk had died in an industrial accident around the turn of the 2330s, and Ravent, who had contracted Tuvan Syndrome, died in 2371. Her closest living relative in 2381 was her sister's grandson, Anlikar Ventel. Upon the death of her great-grandfather, Gorelt, around the turn of the 2380s, Kamemor was deemed worthy by the Ortikant to succeed him as clan elder. She enjoyed the sport voraant as a way to keep fit, despite thinking that others would consider it unseemly for someone of her age (nearly 125 at the time in 2381). ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Appendices Appearances * |Serpents Among the Ruins}} * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} * * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * * |Revelation and Dust}} * Connections category:Romulans Category:Teachers Category:Professors category:Diplomats category:Ambassadors Category:Governors Category:Romulan senators Category:Romulan Praetors Category:Political leaders